


Candles

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Touring, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times candles were useful on tour, and one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic was made of this, [here](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/384697.html). Give it a listen, and tell her she's great!

1)  
The truth of the matter is if Gabe’s riding solo, it takes him a lot to get off. He lost his virginity when he was twelve, and never really stopped having sex since. It’s not often that he has to resort to jerking off, but when he does he can’t come unless the conditions are similar to getting fucked. This becomes a problem when you’re in a van with a handful of other guys, _straight_ guys, that have no concept of privacy.

Since he can’t actually carry a dildo with him on tour, he has to improvise. Getting to a venue it’s automatically assumed the bathroom is for jerking off until everyone’s had their turn, and then it can be used for the toilet. Gabe likes to take his turn last. It helps with adding to the ambiance; the room always smells like sweat and come after three guys have used it. It also gives him time to find something phallic.

They’re in Norfolk when it happens. Gabe’s laid out on the floor of the bathroom, head propped on a roll of toilet paper -he can handle his clothes getting possibly filthy from the floor, but he won’t let that happen to his hair- long tapered candle in his ass, one hand curled around his dick, the one playing with his nipples when the door opens. The door fucking opens, and Mikey fucking Way walks in. Gabe’s first instinct is to bash his brains open on the soap dispenser, but he can’t even get up without removing the candle and that’ll only draw more attention to it. Not to mention that this late in the game the movement might make him come.

Mikey gazes at him silently for a minute. When he finally speaks it’s “You know, that could break off in there.”

Gabe snaps at him, “Care to replace it then?” because seriously, this is the last fucking thing he needs. He’s got half a tour left with Chem and Reggie, he doesn’t want two weeks of bullshit jokes.

When Mikey closes the door, locks it and puts the garbage can in front of it just in case, Gabe’s a bit surprised. It grows into shock when Mikey pulls one of those trial size packets of lube out of his jeans and kneels between his legs. The first hand on him is pretty fucking stunning, but Gabe can roll with it.

2)  
Gabe’s expecting a few different reactions from Pete when he leads him on to the Cobra bus. Maybe he might make out with him for a bit. Maybe he might say 'no dude, I was serious about the above the waist thing'. He’s heard the rumors about Pete, but the thing is there are rumors about everyone doing anything to everyone else. Gabe suspects it’s what the techs do when they get bored; sit around and make up shit about people.

What he’s not expecting is for Pete to burst into laughter.

“What the fuck?” he asks indignantly. It took him a ten dollar bribe to make one of the runners go to a dollar store and get him a few bags of 100 shitty made in Japan or Korea or some other foreign place tea lights. It took a combination of bribes and threats to fuck anyway, right in front of them, for Gabe to get the rest of the band off the bus. And it took over a fucking hour to set them up around the room and light them all. He burnt his fingers like fifteen times, and Pete’s laughing?

“If you wanted a handjob or something you could have just manned up and asked. I don’t need to be wooed. Not that this is a very good job anyway, you’re going to burn the bus to the ground, and I’m going to have to pay for it.”

“I am seducing the shit out of you, motherfucker!”

Pete laughs and shakes his head. “Tell you what. You help me blow all these out, seriously, you put tiny candles on beds and piles of clothes, are you retarded? And then we’ll suck each other off. Deal?”

Twenty minutes later they’re in the lounge, sixty-nining on the couch. Gabe considers Pete seduced.

3)  
Gabe hates smoking pot with matches. Not enough to stop smoking, of course. To let something so little stop him from getting a buzz would be crazy. He just hates them, they overpower the smell of pot with sulfer. Not to mention after they're used he’s got a choice of collecting the sticks and ptting them in his pocket to poke them until he finds a garbage can, or tossing them onto the ground and imagining his mom frowning at him until he’s full of guilt. The littering thing is way worse than the actual taking drugs thing.

Plus it’s just a pain in the ass. When he’s got a joint it’s not that bad, he can light the end and if he smokes smoothly enough the cherry doesn’t go out. Even if he needs to take a break to breathe actual oxygen, he’ll still only need to light a few. But it is physically impossible to do a bong rip, holding the glass steady so the pot doesn’t get wet, and keeping the bowl from tipping, and lighting the match and holding it up to the bowl for a long enough time to get the pot scorching. And it’s pretty damn hard to do his favourite method, a pipe. Trying to angle the match down so the fire leaps into the bowl without having the fire eat up the match and burn his fingers is hard enough sober, by the time he’s halfway through the bowl there’s a seventy five percent chance he’s gonna be burned.

Of course, he could try to ask around for a lighter. But he’s got his pride, and little time. So instead he sits in the bus and smokes, cursing the damn sticks. And then it occurs to him; the perfect solution. All he has to do is light a candle. It’ll still burn up when he turns it upside down to get the pot lit, but his fingers will be far enough from the tip that he won’t get burnt.

By the time Pete answers his text with _brot compny_ Gabe is ripped. He tosses open the bus door to see the two prettiest motherfuckers ever. “Wanna fuck?” He’d ask even if he was sober, he doesn’t need marijuana to have confidence. Without it he probably wouldn’t have giggled after asking though.

“We’re not even on the bus yet.” Pete turns to Mikey. “He clearly doesn’t care about our virtue.”

“Clearly.” Mikey replies. Then they both climb the few stairs, and Gabe’s life is a very good life to live.

4)  
Hotel nights are sweet, because they give you the chance to be kinky. Ryland will go on about how nice it is to sleep in a bed that actually fits him, Victoria is happy to be drinking somewhere that isn’t moving, Nate likes the consistency of the hotel soaps and can shower five times in the one night they have off. Gabe suspects Alex spends the entire time downloading movie after movie on stolen wifi, because he always conks out the minute they’re back on the bus, and he’s always got the best shit to watch.

Gabe’s solution of what to do with nine uninterrupted hours is far better. It starts with either Mikey chasing Gerard out of his room, or Gabe chasing Nate out of his. It continues with one of them texting Pete the room number. And it climaxes -literally- with hours of fun, napping, and more fun before they’ve got band members knocking on doors and cursing them out for not answering texts and they have to run back down to their buses.

Since Pete’s not actually _on_ this tour, just following his boyfriends/lovers/whatthefuckevers around, he’s in charge of bringing the interesting toys. It makes for a good time, being able to fuck Mikey and suck Pete while he’s got a vibrator in his ass.

Gabe’s favourite though is when Pete comes in, steals their bucket, leaves and comes back with a full container of ice cubes. He knows that means for the next hour they’re going to be dripping hot wax on each other and cooling the heated spots with kisses and ice. There’s nothing sexier to Gabe than having Mikey’s hand over his eyes so he can’t see where Pete’s holding the candle for the next drop to fall. It makes a noise landing on his skin that’s just as good as hearing a moan. Pete’s fingers peel the cooling circle off and then he scratches the irritated skin until Gabe is bucking up into the touch.

They might not do rose petals scattered over the white hotel sheets, but Gabe’s certain that what they do can still be considered romantic.

5)  
They stumble onto the bus, hand in hand in hand, like they’re seven and playing follow the leader. Probably everyone is sleeping, but Gabe needs to change his clothes. He’s drenched with rain, and his boxers are wet with come, and Pete and Mikey are the same. And damn it, for just once Gabe wants to sleep in a bunk with both his boys and not worry about the cramps until the morning.

They’re all cursed with insomnia, is the thing. Pete and Mikey have medical definitions for it, titles which Gabe is lacking. It ends the same way regardless, texting until dawn, or watching movies on laptops.

Or tonight, they went for a walk. When the clouds opened and it began to pour, they considered the sky for a moment and kept walking. Going back would mean giving in to wide eyes staring up. Going back would mean going to their own buses and not seeing each other until the next venue.

But now it’s pitch black on the bus, and Gabe feels for the switch and still the lights won’t turn on. “I’m going to go get a candle, try to find my lighter. Stay where you are, I’ll be back in a second”

“Don’t be stupid, man.” Pete pulls his phone from his pocket and a tiny glow exudes. Then, with quick thumbs he clicks until a far brighter light comes out. Flashlight app, Gabe should have thought of that himself. He snatches Pete’s phone and goes to pick out three pairs of boxers for them to wear to bed.


End file.
